


Calculus

by mmmdraco



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Heero's doing great in all of his classes except for one. Duo gets asked to tutor him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calculus

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

The bell that would ring to signal the end of class seemed to be stuck half an hour behind Heero Yuy time. He was sitting in Calculus class, waiting for it all to end quickly and rather painlessly so that he could get to his computer class and enjoy actually understanding everything.

The beginning of the year had been easy enough in Calculus. It was mainly a review of what he'd done last year. He'd always had the best grades in his math classes, and was always the person asked to help others. Only, now, he wasn't. He was close to failing the course, and they'd just started something new. Derivatives.

He didn't understand the purpose except that, with them, he was supposed to be able to identify everything on a graph, and figure out how far up a ball would bounce if gravity was perfect. Of course, that didn't take into consideration aerodynamics, something he understood, so his answers always came out wrong, and he wasn't quite sure how to work the problems anyway.

A student sitting a few seats away blew a large bubble with his gum. He seemed to be looking between his paper and what the teacher was writing on the overhead. He tried to speak, but the bubble was still in the way. Popping it with one finger, he managed to scrape it off his lips to say, "Teach, I'm sorry, but that's not right."

The teacher, Mr. Ernesto, raised an eyebrow, making his bald head wrinkle and shine in the overhead projector's light. "Mr. Maxwell, I'll have you know that this *is* the answer given by the makers of the book."

The student smiled. "You can call me Duo, and, yeah, I know it's the answer in the back of the book, but that's wrong, too. There's a negative in there that should have been distributed, but it never was." He pointed at the spot he was talking about with his pencil. "See? This polynomial that you got when you cubed that out? You didn't distribute the negative both times."

Mr. Ernesto did not looked thrilled. "Of course I did, Maxwell."

Duo shook his head. "No. You didn't. You only distributed it the first time, and not the second. Look again."

The light glinting off of his head, Mr. Ernesto looked over the work. His expression was clearly one of annoyance until it became shock. "You're right!"

Blowing and popping another bubble, Duo grinned. "Yeah. I know."

At the end of class, Mr. Ernesto stood at the front of the room and spoke quickly. "Okay, everyone, have a nice weekend and all of that jazz. Yuy, Maxwell... you guys stay here."

Heero gathered up his notes, none of which made any sense, and put them neatly in his notebook, organized by lesson and date, with colored paperclips and a small index to indicate which chapter the material coordinated with. All of the lessons were cross-referenced with page numbers, and all of the headings were highlighted, also according to the color coding system set up for the chapters. He also turned off his tape recorder, popped out the tape, labeled it with the date and material covered, and placed it in a case in his backpack. Then, he looked over at Duo who continued to chew his gum and blow bubbles incessantly. He seemed to be drawing on his paper, and there was only one piece in front of him. The rest appeared to be folded in half and shoved randomly inside of his book. Heero was annoyed.

Once everyone else had cleared out of the classroom, Mr. Ernesto came over. "Okay, Yuy... you're flunking. Maxwell, you're passing with flying colors, even if you do look like an idgit with that haircut. One of you needs to tutor the other one. Yuy, you need to know your Calculus. Maxwell, you need to learn some of this kid's organizational skills. Maybe see about his barber."

Duo stuck out his tongue, then gave Heero an appraising look. "Oh, I suppose I could find some time to fit in you."

Heero cocked his head to one side. "Don't you mean 'I suppose I could find time to fit you *in*'?"

Duo raised an eyebrow. "Sure. That's it. Yeah, math is my subject, not English."

"What's your major?"

"Journalism."

Heero looked clueless. "To each their own, I suppose."

Duo smiled. "When are you available? I prefer nights. Especially when no one else is around. It's hard to work on a math problem when someone is barging in every few seconds to say, 'Did you want any dinner?' or 'Did you get the mail today?' or even 'Are you working on homework? Isn't it time for bed yet?'" Duo made sure to give his best old granny impression with these comments.

Setting down his backpack, Heero unzipped the small pocket in the front and pulled out a daily planner. "I may have to reschedule a chess match with the mayor, but how about tonight at 7:30pm?"

Duo nodded. "Your place or mine?" He smirked just slightly.

Heero raised an eyebrow quizically. "Mine. I know that my room is great for studying in. Yours, however, I am unsure about."

Shrugging, Duo leaned back in his chair until the front legs didn't touch the floor and his book had slid until it rested against his stomach. "That could be your problem, you know. Calculus isn't all structure and strict regimen. You've got to have fun with it. Tell you what... come to my place. I'll even cook dinner for you."

Heero's face contorted in confusion for a moment. "Fine. Then I'll see you at 6 o'clock."

"I thought we said 7:30!"

Heero glared at Duo. "I always eat at 6 o'clock. My body is used to it, and will remain used to it. Now, give me directions to your house."

Duo grabbed a piece of notebook paper out of his book, flipped it over, and drew a quick map. "Are you familiar with South Street?" he asked as he labeled his house on the map.

"Yes. I live a block and a half away from South Street."

"Geez, man... you need to lighten up a bit. Be a free spirit. Don't wear pants for a day!"

Heero grabbed the piece of paper from Duo and proceeded to check his reference points for it. "I know which house is yours now. It's the one with the yellow vinyl siding, the slate blue roof, and a non-regulation wooden mailbox with a badly painted robin on the side which has a dent where its neck is."

Duo's head fell to one side and he sighed as he looked at Heero. "Sometimes, dude, you scare me. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not."

"Being afraid isn't considered a good response."

"I didn't say I was afraid. I said you scare me. There's a difference." Heero looked momentarily shocked. "Okay. See you at six. Is spaghetti fine?"

"Spaghetti will be fine."

"Don't wear a white shirt." Duo paused as he said this. "On second thought, do. If you're so perfect, you can probably eat spaghetti and not get a drop on yourself."

"Not spilling food on one's self is not a sign of perfection, just one of neatness. There is a difference."

"There's also a difference between being responsible and being anal. On second thought, bring a change of clothes. We *will* get messy this evening, one way or another."

Heero nodded. "I will see you at six o'clock. I have to be at the local college in fifteen minutes. I must leave in less than five minutes in order to get to class on time."

"Which class?"

"Computer Technology and Systems Management, then Biochemical Engineering, and then Advanced Electrodynamic Physics."

"Full class load."

"I'm taking them for fun."

Duo sank in his seat a bit. "I think you need to learn what *fun* really is."

Heero packed up the rest of his stuff and stood. "I'll ring your doorbell, or knock, at six o'clock. Please have dinner ready. Goodbye."

Duo watched Heero walk out of the room. "It's gonna be a hot time in the old town tonight. All right!"

That night, at 5:55 pm. Duo put the garlic bread in the oven to broil, strained the pasta, served up everything on the table, poured water into their glasses, added ice, then went to stand at the door. He opened it and leaned against the door jamb and waited. At 5:59:42 (according to the Atomic Clock by the door), Heero drove in, parked, and got out of his car, a bouquet of flowers in hand.

Duo raised an eyebrow. "You're early by about 15 seconds. Come on in."

Heero did as he was asked. "I brought flowers."

"I noticed," Duo said. "Why did you bring flowers?"

"I'm not old enough to bring wine."

Duo smiled. "There's always dessert."

Heero knitted his eyebrows. "That's true."

Duo grinned largely. "Give me the flowers. I'll put them in a vase. The garlic bread is almost done. And don't rag on me for not having it all ready at exactly six o'clock. Garlic bread, like corn on the cob, should *never* be served in a manner in which it will be allowed to cool before people have the opportunity to eat it."

Heero nodded, then paused. "Your shirt..."

Duo laughed and looked down at his outfit -- dark blue jeans and an unbuttoned red Hawaiian print shirt. "Great, isn't it? I love the color red."

Heero looked down at his own grey slacks and white button-up shirt. "I did not have time to go home after class in order to obtain another outfit. I apologize and ask that, should we do something 'messy', that you would allow me to borrow a set of clothing which I would return tomorrow."

Duo laughed again and motioned for Heero to sit down at the table. "That's going to be a lot of fun. Sure." He put the flowers in a vase with water, then got the garlic bread out of the oven. He placed it on a platter, then brought it out to the table. "Dig in." He sat down and placed his napkin on his lap. Heero did the same. Duo bowed his head for a moment, his lips moving slightly.

Heero watched this, and once Duo's head came up and he reached for the spaghetti, he asked, "What were you doing?"

"Saying grace," Duo said as he piled his plate high with pasta.

"Oh," Heero said. He took his own helping of pasta and watched as Duo piled sauce on top of his. Heero took his own portion of sauce.

Duo grabbed a piece of garlic bread, dunked it into his sauce, and took a bite. "Mmm! I make a mean pot of spaghetti. I had really good tomatoes this time."

Heero looked up from adding parmesan cheese to the top of his spaghetti, noting that Duo didn't use any, but had it on the table anyway. "You made this from scratch?"

Duo smiled. "Yeah. It's cheaper. My aunt's always away at work, so I taught myself how to cook. I sort of had to if I wanted to stay healthy. So, fresh ingredients, some working out, snacks that aren't too bad for me... I think I stay pretty fit."

Heero looked at Duo's chest. "You do have defined pectorals. Your abs are nothing compared to mine, though."

Duo's eyebrows raised. "Oh? Can I see?"

Heero lifted his napkin from his lap and wiped a bit of sauce from the corner of his mouth. He set the napkin on the table, then proceeded to unbutton his shirt. He pulled it open, then looked down at himself. "See?"

Duo licked his lips. "Mmm... yeah. I wish I had abs like yours. Tell you what... after we study a bit, could you show me what you do to build your abs up?"

Heero grinned. "Sure. I always exercise in between studying subjects anyway."

Duo was surprised to hear such enthusiasm from Heero, but nodded. "Okay, then. By the way, how is your spaghetti?"

Heero put his napkin back on his lap, leaving his shirt to be open like Duo's, and picked his fork back up. "It's delicious. It's far better than what my uncle makes."

"You don't live with your parents, either?" Duo blurted out.

Heero shook his head. "Not since I was about three years old. They were killed in an explosion at work."

Duo smiled weakly. "Do you remember them at all?"

Heero nodded. "A bit. My mother mostly. I remember the lullaby she used to sing to me, and how she loved to see me wear grey."

"My mother liked me in red. And she never wanted me to cry. That's all I remember. I don't remember my father at all. I'm not sure he was ever around. My mother died while giving birth to my sister."

"You have a sister?"

"I had a sister. She died when my mother gave birth to her." He looked down at his plate. "So, now I live with my aunt. It's only me and her, but she only works as a waitress and she sometimes does some freelance writing. I try to help out as much as I can. I work at a gas station on the weekends for my spending money, and I have about 40 scholarship offers lined up so that she won't have to help me get through college. It's tough sometimes, not having a lot of money, but we never go hungry, so I'm thankful."

Heero looked slightly abashed. "My uncle owns a Fortune 500 company. That's why I drive a BMW. I've never had to think about going hungry unless I'm doing something which might prevent me from getting something to eat. You're a good man for doing what you do. I thought you were sort of, well, silly when I just saw you in class, but you're really the kind of guy I could admire. You'll make someone a good husband someday."

Duo laughed. "Maybe. We'll see."

"You don't have plans to carry on your family line?" Heero asked, carefully chewing the last of his bite of spaghetti as he spoke.

"Again, we'll see. I, uh, well..." He paused. "Would it just shock the hell out of you to let you know that I don't like girls?"

Heero paused to consider it for a moment. "I don't suppose so."

"I don't like girls."

"Oh. Well, good to know." Heero rolled another few strands of spaghetti on his fork and continued eating.

They finished up the meal shortly thereafter, occasionally trading small barbs about how slow the other ate. When Duo cleared his plate, he turned to Heero who had just finished his own meal. "Okay. If you want to go look around in my closet on the far left side, my room is the one at the end of the hallway off to the left here. Find some stuff you wouldn't be too offended by wearing and lay it out on the bed. I'll clean up a bit out here and be in there in a minute."

Heero nodded. "You said the far left side of the closet?"

Duo nodded back. "Yeah. That's where I keep my old clothes. But, I haven't grown too much in the last few years, so it'll still fit you because it still fits me."

Duo cleaned and entered his room to find Heero still digging through everything in Duo's closet. He looked relatively confused. "Duo? Um... do you have anything that isn't red, orange, yellow or lime green?"

Pausing a moment, Duo looked into the closet. He raised an eyebrow and dug into the deepest depths of his closet to emerge with an electric blue button-up short-sleeved shirt. Heero saw this, ran a hand through his hair in relief, and nodded. "That one. I'll take that one." He quickly shed his own shirt and Duo meant to look away, but couldn't quite bring himself to do so. Heero was really toned and his shoulders were the kind of things gods fell from the heavens for. He had a small scar on his side that led down in a gently sloping curve into his pants. Then, suddenly, it was covered by the electric blue shirt. Heero didn't bother to button it up and Duo was glad. "Oh, pants..." Heero walked back to the closet, looked through the selection for a moment, then chose a pair of grey trousers that were just a bit too short for Duo, but Heero seemed to have shorter legs than he did anyway, so they'd have to see. This time, as Heero bent to take off his pants, Duo did look away, and then casually turned back just slightly and caught a glimpse of what he was missing and couldn't quite make his head turn back around. Thankfully, Heero didn't seem to notice.

Duo cleared his throat and took a purposeful step toward the door. "Well, let's go get messy. We've got some studying to do."

Heero looked confused and, Duo thought, adorable. "I assume you mean that we will study after whatever it is that required that we change clothes first."

Duo grinned widely. "Nope. During."

"But, won't our books get dirty as well?"

Sighing and letting his head fall forward, Duo cupped his face in his hands briefly. He looked up at Heero seriously. "If you need a book in front of you to study something that you've studied every day in school, then there's no help for you. This is the first step to understanding and really learning. If you always have the book in front of you, you'll always rely on the book. Leave it in your car one day, and you can learn to do it in your head. It's only hard it you make it hard."

Heero nodded. "I'll keep that in mind. Given your performance in class as compared to mine, I can't fault your logic."

Duo smirked. "Good. Now, follow me." And, suddenly, they were heading outside. Duo's backyard was sheltered by a grove of oak trees. Even though it had been a windy day, and Heero could see the wind playing with the tops of the oaks, there was no wind coming through the dense grove. It was peaceful and solitary, even though the neighbor's radio could just barely be heard in the background.

As Heero looked around, Duo got ready for study session number one. It involved ropes, twigs and mud. This... was going to be a lot of fun.

It was nearly three hours later that Heero and Duo stumbled back into Duo's house, both utterly drenched and covered in leaves, mud, and oil. They had created sine curves between the trees in the grove and used the twigs and mud to mark off and figure out the critical points. The opened a lawn mower and examined the electrical current and applied the same theories to figure out what would happen in other cases. They drew diagrams in the mud and tried practical analysis of things like figuring out the rate at which water poured from a dented aluminum watering can. And before Heero could realize that he understood now, and had also had his first real fun, the sky had suddenly darkened and rain had poured down on them. At the very least, it washed away some of the mud.

The two boys re-entered Duo's room and Heero looked uncomfortable. "Do you have a towel I can, er, sit on?"

Duo grabbed two towels from a shelf in his closet. "I figured I'd get you a shower. Although, er, do you mind if we share? It takes a while to clean my hair, and I don't want to run up the water bill anymore than I have to, especially after we were examining the effects of different equations as applied to sine and cosine with the sprinkler."

Heero momentarily felt a bit abashed for needing this help and having it offered far beyond what he'd expected. The least he could do was to help them conserve water. If Duo was like any of the other people that Heero knew, he wouldn't accept money for the water bill either. So, a shower it was. "Sure. That works for me."

Duo looked to Heero briefly. "Have you derived yet that I want to integrate with you?"

Heero blinked. "Is that function on my calculator?"

Duo smiled. "Let's just say that if it is, I want to trade."

A moment later, the two boys entered the bathroom and Duo started the shower, letting the water warm up as the two of them stripped off their wet, dirty clothes and pulled as many of the remaining leaves and twigs and (in Heero's case) a stray caterpillar and discarded them. (Duo threw his towel around his waist and ran the caterpillar through the house to the back door while Heero finished discarding the grey pants that had fit him very well. He was just dropping his underwear as Duo came back into the room. Duo held onto his towel very tightly and swallowed. "Well, time to come clean, huh?"

Heero shrugged and stepped into the shower. Duo took a deep breath, dropped his own towel, and followed. They were lucky. The spread of the spray was large so that as long as they stood relatively close together, they could both get wet at the same time. Though, being a small shower stall, it was hard for one to remain dry. It was especially difficult to not elbow the other one as they fought for dominance under the spray.

Duo started with his hair first thing. He got it wet and began to massage in his shampoo. Heero looked at the trouble he had to go to in order to simply wash his haid and frowned. "If your hair is that much trouble, you should get a haircut."

His eyes murderous for an instant, Duo glared at Heero. "No. The last thing I remember of my mother is of her brushing my hair and telling me how much she loved me. I'm not ready to give that memory up yet."

Heero nodded. "That's why I'm taking Biochemical Engineering. That's what my parents did. It isn't so much that I want to learn how it's done. I just want to know what they did."

Duo held his arms against his chest and shook slightly. "Sorry. It's still a sore topic. Though, that's probably just because I don't talk about it much. Sorry. Let me rinse?"

Heero stepped back a few inches and allowed Duo as close to free reign of the spray as he could. Duo merely stood under the showerhead. Heero signed and reached up, agitating Duo's hair until the water the ran off the end was clear of shampoo. The whole while, Duo stood there and shivered, despite the warm spray. When Heero finished, he took a partial step backward to look at Duo, only to have him look up. His eyes were red-rimmed, and he certainly wasn't composed. Heero cocked his head off to one side a bit, unsure of what to do. Then, suddenly, he didn't have to decide. Duo held out his arms and closed the gap between them. He brushed his lips first against Heero's forehead, and then the bridge of his nose, and then, finally, his lips. There, he lingered. When he pulled away, Duo bit his own bottom lip and watched for Heero's reaction.

Surpringly enough to himself, Heero wasn't really shocked that Duo had kissed him. That wasn't bothering him in the slightest. The fact that he had enjoyed it, however, was a shock in and of itself. It was soft and real and heady, and Heero had never had anything like it before. But, he knew he wanted it again. So, he reached out at took it. He pressed his lips a bit more forcefully against Duo's. And a battle began.

Duo's eyes flashed as he turned his head slightly for a better angle and pushed Heero against the wall of the shower. He pulled away, but held Heero's shoulders in place. "Don't do this because you feel sorry for me. If you keep this up, I'm going to fuck you until we both come hard enough that we can't stand."

Heero looked Duo in the eyes. "I've never done much of anything like this before." He paused, then lifted his hand to tentatively stroke Duo's hip. "Teach me."

Letting his hands wander, Duo pressed his hips steadily against Heero's until their cocks were parallel and trapped in the wet heat between their bodies. Heero moaned slightly and Duo shifted his hips upward, drawing a more keening cry. Heero bit his lip and let his hands gain purchase on Duo's shoulders.

Duo set to placing soft, nipping kisses along Heero's earlobes and jawline and the thick tendons in his neck, and then abruptly turned him around and pressed him against the wall again. He continued his kisses, as he pressed his cock against Heero's backside, placing them at the nape of his neck, and along those angel-worthy shoulder and between his shoulderblades, following down his spine as far as hs flexibility would allow. He thrust his hips again, and heard Heero's whimper. He pushed one hand in front of Heero and pulled him toward him, the hand sliding on his wet skin to his throbbing cock. At that contact, Heero pushed back further and moaned.

Heero was letting this happen to him, and wasn't objecting, and he wasn't entirely certain why. Yeah, he had class with Duo, but he didn't really know him all that well. They'd had one evening together, and suddenly he was ready to give it all up. But, really, reasoned Heero, what was he giving up? Virginity? His uncle had been after him for the past two years to do the same thing. And, it all felt so right. But, there were always... "Condom!" choked out Heero as he tried to suppress some of his moans.

Duo kissed his shoulder. "If you're worried about diseases, don't be. I've never been with anyone, but I was tested a month ago anyway. I'm clean. But, if you want it just in case, I'll go get one."

Heero shook his head. "How can you... not have done anything and still make me feel like this?"

Letting one hand brush across Heero's entrance, Duo whispered in his ear. "I think about it. Do you honestly think it's the math that keeps me awake in Calculus?"

Eyes wide, both from the comment and the touch, Heero pushed back against Duo further. "Then how do you do so well in Calculus?"

Duo smiled against Heero's wet hair as he inched his finger within the other boy. "What do you think I think about so that no one knows what I've been thinking about in Calculus?"

Heero's breathing was rapidly reaching a fevered pitch. "More," he whispered amid the cooling shower. He braced his arms above his head on the shower wall and gasped as Duo inserted another finger. The two moved in a syncopated rhythm, drumming against something within him that threatened to tear him apart with the mere force of his impending orgasm. Then, suddenly, the fingers were gone and almost immediately, there was a pulsing, throbbing hardness at his entrance that felt like everything wonderful at once. Heero pushed against that welcomed flesh and felt his body give way to sensations he'd never had before. Duo was inside of him and holding him and making everything okay as he pressed into him again and again, exciting that something within him that was making each touch a jolt of pleasure. The cold shower spray was taking just enough of the edge off to keep it going.

Then, suddenly, Duo grabbed Heero's right leg under the knee and pulled it up, turning Heero around in the shower until they were facing each other again. The new angle made things even easier for Heero. He barely had to move to get the same pleasure to had been, and Duo was now adding sweet kisses that were making him lose his mind. Just as Duo grabbed his other knee and lifted it up, leaving Heero supported only by his shoulders on the slick shower wall and his ass grasping Duo's cock, Heero came, his legs locking around Duo's waist and his arms pressing flat against that wall. As Heero slid that tiny bit further down onto him, Duo revelled in the feeling and followed suit, coming with a force he'd never known before.

They slid bonelessly into a heap of tangled limbs at the bottom of the shower stall. They were panting and were now beginning to feel every cool burst of water from the showerhead. Duo hurriedly reached up to turn off the shower. "Why don't we wipe off with wet handtowels?" he suggested. Heero let his head roll lazily to one side and smiled at Duo as he nodded and allowed himself to be cleaned as he tried to garner the momentum to attempt to stand up. It came, but it took several minutes of coaxing with the promise of fluffy towels, warm clothes, and a nice cup of hot cocoa.

Almost an hour later, Heero set down his finished mug of cocoa and smiled at Duo as he took out his wallet. He pulled out $20 and handed it to Duo who looked offended. "Hey, consider it payment for tutoring. Use it to buy some good spray-in conditioner. We're starting second derivatives this week, and I know I'm going to need help. You're going to give it to me."

Duo snorted. "I'll give it to you all right."

Heero smiled. "I was hoping to hear you say that."

They bid each other farewell with a parting kiss. The worries about what people would think, and what would happen next, would come as they were needed. For now, happiness was all they could think to ask for.

The next day at the end of class, after Mr. Ernesto had graded their pop quizzes, he had Heero and Duo stay after class again. He walked over to Duo and shook his hand. "It isn't often I see tutoring have that much effect after only one session. You really know your stuff, Mr. Maxwell. Congratulations."

Duo grinned. "Thanks. But, what can I say? I just had fun with it."

Then, Mr. Ernesto walked over and shook Heero's hand. "And, congratulations, Mr. Yuy, on improvement, first, and also on being the first person to best Mr. Maxwell on a test this year."

Heero's eyes widened. "I guess this means I should teach Duo some of my organizational skills next?"

Mr. Ernesto smiled. "I think so."

Heero looked at Duo out of the corner of his eye and grinned at his aghast expression. "Hey, this time? You come over to my place. I'll make stir-fry. It won't be as good as your spaghetti, but you won't die from it."

Duo grinned back. "Maybe I'll just help cook."

"And maybe?" Mr. Ernesto injected, "you two will both pass this class."

Heero and Duo smiled at one another and thought of calculus, if only because their minds wandered at the thought the tonight's tutoring session.


End file.
